


Blossom

by Venturous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Drabble, F/F, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous





	Blossom

**Snarry 100  
Challenge #97:** Hearts and Flowers

 **Title:** Blossom  
 **Author:** venturous  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning:** sappy romance  
 **Disclaimer:** They aren't mine. Just playing.  
 **Summary:** Show me a garden that’s bursting into life

  
After carefully spreading coffee grounds and eggshells at their feet, he steps back to admire the roses. Fragrant blood-red blooms rise from strong thorny vines. They complement their small stone house, he thinks. Both are sturdy, beautiful and protective.

Then strong young arms wrap around him, hands covering his heart, and sweet breath brushes his ear: “I’m home!” He turns gracefully, not breaking their embrace, and falls into luminous eyes.

Later, spent and sticky, he smiles, and his lover notices, so he blushes and tries to turn away. Harry stops him with a kiss. “It’s wonderful to see you blossom.”


End file.
